


Into the Deep End

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: monthlysekai [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Royalty, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prince!Sehun, friend!Baekhyun, lifeguard!Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: It's not that uncommon to get swimming lessons at 26 years of age. At least that's what Sehun keeps telling himself as he continues to eye his very hot swimming instructor.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: monthlysekai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175354
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: monthlysekai's Royal Treatment





	Into the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> So nice to write some cute sekai fluffity fluff. Also 100% here to promote the prince Sehun agenda because yes, prince Sehun. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to F who helped spark this idea. And thank you to the loveliest beta reader on the planet. Don't know what I would do without you. [blows kisses] ♡♡
> 
> written for monthlysekai's Challenge #4 — Treating them like a royalty

Misfortune can be said to come in many different forms, and Sehun is no stranger to the fact.

That time he hadn’t noticed there was a rip in his pants while attending the opening of the animal shelter downtown and his bottom had been splashed across every tabloid imaginable the next morning. (In big letters: Prince Sehun’s Bright Red Bottom Revealed!) Not the best day to have on bright red tight boxer briefs underneath.

(At least they had been complimentary of his ass. And Sehun can’t find it in himself to complain too much about that whole day. After all, he had adopted Monsieur then, which he likes to think balances out the unfortunate experience.)

Or the time his car had stalled in the middle of nowhere on his way back from their countryside estate, phone dead, and he had to walk (yes, walk) miles to find a place to call for someone to get him, thoroughly chastised as his parents had settled on the event being the result of his own irresponsibility.

(Okay, so it _had_ been his fault that he didn’t check the gas before leaving, but still. There had been an embarrassing number of social media posts with passerbys taking selfies with his sports car left abandoned on the side of the road, but that’s another issue entirely.)

So it’s not that Sehun hasn’t had his fair share of embarrassing moments.

But this one is subjectively perhaps the most humiliating he’s had.

If only because it’s taking place in front of one of the hottest guys he’s seen in recent memory. Or like, ever.

“Come on, Sehun.”

When his parents had insisted that he finally learn how to swim at the ripe age of 26, he had expected someone from their expansive staff to show up to their estate pool, someone that has known him since he was in diapers, or something to that effect. What happens instead is that he walks out to see a very nice tanned back view of someone in plain black swim trunks who turns around to reveal an equally, if not more, attractive front view.

Wind-swept hair. Check. Pretty, twinkling eyes. Check. Full, pouty lips. Check. And a body that looks as if it could have been carved from marble by the gods themselves? Oh yeah, check.

The boy waves at him cheerfully, a huge smile on his face.

Which is the moment when Sehun suddenly remembers that he had come fully equipped for battle, e.g. he is wearing arm floaties.

Very bright orange arm floaties.

Clashing horrendously with his pink swim trunks with the blue cartoon alligators on it.

(Very much regretting that he had grabbed the first set of swim trunks he could dig up from his closet, which also happens to be a pair given as a joke by Baekhyun for his birthday which he has never _actually_ worn.)

To Sehun’s relief, the other boy doesn’t immediately laugh in his face as he gets closer, nor does he give Sehun any weird looks or even make a snide comment.

Sehun shakes the hand that the other boy sticks out, inwardly swooning just a little bit as he opens his mouth to speak. “Hi, my name is Jongin. Your mother hired me to give you swimming lessons this week.”

The swoon is immediately halted, his insides shriveling up, as he hears the words _your mother_ , and thoughts he had of _maybe_ flirting his way into a date dying a slow death.

(Sehun is not sure whether there’s any way to be taken seriously after that statement.)

He hopes his crushing disappointment isn’t too obvious on his face.

“My name’s Sehun.”

Fifteen minutes later, and Sehun is feeling more than a little ridiculous and put-out.

Jongin is standing next to him in the shallow end of the pool, watching him intently as he follows Jongin’s instructions, feeling silly that all they’ve done so far is have Sehun put his head underwater and then come back up.

“You’re doing great!” Jongin tells him encouragingly. “Keep going. We just want to get you used to having your head underwater first.” A pause. “Then we’ll have you move on to the next thing.”

(He desperately wants to retort that he’s not a child, but who is he to argue when he’s getting swimming lessons at this age?)

They spend the rest of the hour practicing how to breathe properly while submerged, Jongin explaining how to exhale through his nose and inhale through his mouth. And Sehun congratulates himself on only coming up sputtering once the entire time, not needing to make more of a fool out of himself than he already has.

(At least he isn’t still wearing the floaties. Jongin had assured him it would be safe to leave them on shore with a completely unironic soft smile. Sehun’s heart beats just a little bit faster.)

“The next thing we’re going to work on is floating.” Jongin smiles at him as he blinks the water out of his eyes, pushing his goggles up to see the other boy better, running his hand through his wet hair to push it off his face. “And I want you to keep practicing this part until I come back on Wednesday.”

Sehun must look alarmed or surprised or something at his words because an expression of concern immediately crosses Jongin’s face, and there’s the feeling of the Jongin’s hand on the top of his head, the other boy reaching to give him a pat.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Sehun is thankful that Jongin probably can’t tell that he’s blushing. Maybe Jongin will just think that he sunburns easily. Hopefully.

Jongin demonstrates, dipping his head in the water facedown and drawing up his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them so that he’s floating perfectly in a little egg shape. When he resurfaces, Sehun feels his heart flip-flop as Jongin shakes his head, water droplets going everywhere, and Sehun resists the urge to look down and stare at Jongin’s body.

“Now you try.” Jongin smiles supportively at him. “I’ll keep a hand on you if you think that’ll help.”

“Uhhh, sure.”

Sehun regrets agreeing as soon as he tries to copy what Jongin had done, feeling the other boy’s hands lightly at his waist, fingertips very much apparent against his skin even as he’s in the water.

(The last thing Sehun really needs is to get _too_ excited while in the pool in front of his hot swimming coach.)

They practice for a little longer, and all the while, Sehun pretends as if he’s not more interested in checking out Jongin than actually learning how to swim. And before Sehun knows it, Jongin is telling him that their lesson time is up for the day, throwing Sehun a beach towel to dry off.

“So...how did you uhh— find out about this job?”

Sehun picks his words carefully as to phrase it differently than _how did my mother come to hire you_.

“I’m a lifeguard at the country club your parents belong to. And she asked me whether I would come to give her son swimming lessons.” Jongin grins at him. “I didn’t expect the son would be grown and hot.” Sehun feels himself blushing, probably not passable as a sunburn this time, he thinks forlornly. “—I usually go down to the local community pool on the weekends and teach kids how to swim.”

So Jongin’s good with kids too.

(Sehun files that fact away to think about later. It’s taking pretty much all of his concentration to interact with Jongin without a shirt on anyways.)

“See you on Wednesday.”

Jongin winks at him.

Sehun spends Tuesday warding off questions from Baekhyun, making the horrible mistake of telling his friend about his hot swimming instructor in a slip of the tongue.

(He really should have known that Baekhyun would make a big deal. There is about a ten minute window on their video call in which Sehun has to tolerate a multitude of dick jokes.)

He does get a text from Jongin, a reminder of their meeting the next day. The message has a winky face at the end of it, and Sehun spends a long hour debating whether he should include one too in his message back. (He doesn’t.)

Sehun also decides to meet up with Baekhyun even after their call to go shopping for new swim trunks, hoping that he can wear something else other than what he had when meeting Jongin for the first time. He dresses simply and keeps the cap pulled down low the entire time, and thankfully, no one ends up bothering him.

(Well, except for Baekhyun, who delights in suggesting neon-colored speedos more than once.)

And after getting back home, Sehun _does_ practice what Jongin had taught him the day before.

A bit.

Sehun makes sure to be at the pool early this time, and he has the pleasure of seeing Jongin show up this time instead of being caught off guard. (Sehun notes that the lifeguard looks just as good with clothes on as he does with most of it off.)

“Can I get changed somewhere?”

Jongin places his things down on one of the pool chairs. 

“I hope you’ve been practicing.”

The mock seriousness on Jongin’s face, the teasing tone of voice, makes Sehun smile in return.

“Uhhh—” Sehun glances around, looking back towards the back bay doors of the estate, wondering where Jongin had changed last time.

Sehun feels slightly lightheaded upon seeing Jongin smirk at him.

“If you’re wondering where I changed, I did it here.” Jongin gestures around at the pool area. “Don’t worry, I was quick.” The sly smile slides on to Jongin’s face. “I can change here again. If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” He responds without thinking.

There’s a few moments of silence before Jongin breaks it.

It’s almost casual, the way Jongin asks.

“Well, aren’t you going to turn around?”

_Oh_.

Sehun feels his face burning from the force of his embarrassment, quickly spinning around to give Jongin some privacy, mentally kicking himself for stupidly continuing to stare even as Jongin had implied he was to strip naked.

“Are you ready to show me what you’ve practiced?”

(So Jongin was apparently serious about that part.)

Half an hour later, and Sehun feels even more absurd than during their first lesson. Because this time he’s not even in the water.

“Keep going!”

Jongin cheerfully calls out at him from where he’s lounging on the pool chair, watching as Sehun practices. And Sehun grunts as he continues, starting to get tired from being on his stomach down on the kickboard, unfortunately on land, his arms moving to imitate the breaststroke, legs kicking in the air, trying not to scrape himself on the ground.

Sehun wonders if this is how penguins feel, awkwardly attempting to conquer being on land while using their flippers.

Another half an hour later, and Sehun wonders if Jongin just likes seeing him struggle, the other boy showing no sign of letting him stop floundering.

“So, now that we’re more acquainted.” Sehun pants, raising his head and struggling to keep eye contact with Jongin as he talks. “I’m a bit curious about why you hadn’t learned how to swim when you were younger. And why you’re learning now.”

Jongin bites his lip, an apologetic expression on his face. “If it’s something you don’t want to talk about though, you don’t have to.”

Sehun shakes his head. “Nah, it’s alright. It wasn’t something tragic and scarring or anything.”

“Soooo…” Jongin prods as Sehun huffs, feeling even more out of breath now that he’s speaking. “...what’s the reason?”

“The time I was supposed to get swimming lessons when I was little, I decided that I didn’t want to.” He explains, sheepishly. “I think I was in the middle of some rebellion against my parents or something. Can’t quite remember.”

(Now that he’s saying it aloud, the whole thing sounds rather comical.)

Jongin stares at him with thinly concealed disbelief before breaking out into a laugh.

“Sounds like you were a bit of a brat.”

“Only a little.” Sehun admits with a sigh. “My parents definitely spoiled me when I was younger, but I like to think that I’ve grown out of it in recent years.”

“Perks of being a little prince, huh.” Jongin shoots back teasingly. “But you’ve definitely matured, which is nice.” Sehun must look confused because Jongin adds on. “I’ve seen you in the headlines for starting charities and helping out at non-profits.” Jongin grins. “I mean, I don’t know if you know, but you’re kinda just a little bit famous.”

Sehun feels the tips of his ears burning as Jongin squints and makes a ‘little bit’ sign with his thumb and index finger.

“And I’ve seen the _other_ headlines too.” Jongin wiggles his eyebrows at Sehun suggestively. “The prince has a cute butt indeed.”

Goddamnit.

He gives up on the flimsy imitation of the butterfly stroke, trying to hide his face in his arms instead.

Sehun mumbles.

“Let’s just move on to the next thing.”

“Just ask him out, already. He clearly wants you and your perky ass.”

“Shut up, Baekhyun. That is not what I called for.”

“Then what did you call for?”

“...to ask for advice.”

“About how to get together with Jongin who wants you and your perky ass, right?”

“...I’m hanging up now.”

“...Sehun? Hello? Helloooo?”

He lets Baekhyun scream into the void alone for a while longer before disconnecting.

(But really, he should have known better.)

Sehun, yet again, feels ridiculous. (It seems to be a recurring theme around Jongin unfortunately.) It already felt bad enough when Jongin had handed him the kickboard, having him hold on and practice kicking (this time in the water), while Jongin swam next to him the entire time, Sehun painfully aware that they’re going at a glacial pace.

But it does rather seem like a slap in the face when his dogs jumped into the pool after him, excited about their owner being in the water for once, and then he had Vivi and Monsieur paddling alongside him in addition to Jongin.

(At least Jongin seems to think his dogs are cute. Sehun just hopes Jongin doesn’t realize how preposterous it looks, the four of them moving in a pack back and forth the length of the pool.

He is also slightly embarrassed with Jongin giving him motivation the entirety of the time in the tone of a parent that is trying to help their child reach full potential.

Sehun really hopes he’s at least meeting expectations.)

“Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?” Sehun absentmindedly asks, concentrating on coordinating kicking his feet and trying to keep the kickboard as straight as possible in front of him. (To be quite honest, it had taken him a few laps to fully master the turn at the end of the pool without crashing into Jongin’s side, bearing too wide left.

“Swimming.” Sehun yelps as Jongin takes ahold of the other end of his kickboard, stopping him in his place, his legs finding their footing on the ground of the shallow end. “I think you’ve practiced the kicking and the strokes enough. We can try having you do both now.”

(Sehun didn’t know that anything could be more nerve wracking than that time he had to give the introductory speech as well as award the medal to one of his most admired heroes, but well, here he is.

He is definitely far too nervous at the thought of attempting to swim, properly without the floaties or the kickboard, in front of Jongin.

The prospect of utterly failing at what Jongin sees little kids do on a regular basis not appealing in the least.)

“Okay, ready.”

He really hopes his voice doesn’t sound as unsure as he feels.

Okay, so not too bad. He’s definitely slow, but Sehun is sure that he doesn’t look like a complete idiot, at least not splashing Jongin horribly with his kicks, his arms not flailing to the extent that he notices it anyways. But he’s swimming! In a simplistic doggie paddle sort of way. 

(And Jongin is still smiling at him, leisurely following along, so he has that going for him, he thinks.)

“You’re doing great! How do you feel?”

And Sehun turns his head, fully intending on responding to Jongin, tell him he’s doing okay, that it’s really not as scary as he thought it would be, and yeah, he’s so glad that Jongin ended up being his swimming instructor.

Completely forgetting that he, well, still needs to _swim_.

And suddenly, Sehun finds himself submerged in the water in a not-successfully-swimming way, and he’s entirely forgotten everything Jongin’s taught him about breathing underwater, the panic starting to set in as he tries reaching his toes for the bottom of the pool and realizing that it’s too far because they’re in the deep end.

Then the only thing he’s feeling is Jongin’s arms around him, pulling, dragging him upwards. And the next thing he knows he’s somehow on land, coughing up a storm as Jongin pounds on his back, talking to him in a concerned voice, peering at him with worry lining his features.

“Sehun? Are you okay?”

Sehun blinks groggily, attempting to focus on Jongin’s face while calming his breathing. “I— I think so.” The next words come out of his mouth unfiltered. “But maybe you should give me CPR anyways.”

Jongin’s expression relaxes, the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Want a kiss that bad?”

(Well, here goes nothing.)

“Maybe.” Sehun tries to keep his heart from racing too fast, the fear out of his voice. “What would you say if the answer is yes?”

“I’d say that maybe we should spend some time with each other wearing more clothes first.”

Jongin grins. “Like maybe on a date?”

(A date. That sounds perfect to Sehun.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I hope it made you laugh! 🌊 I just think Jongin would make a very hot lifeguard, and I'm a sucker for slightly bratty but still a sweetheart prince Sehun. ;;
> 
> Comments, kudos appreciated! ♡♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
